(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sporting goods, and more specifically to the type of tennis racquet that includes a cartridge, the cartridge having a rim threaded with a string to define a playing surface, and wherein the cartridge is readily removable and replaceable by another cartridge.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Applicant notes the many attempts to make a tennis racquet with a replaceable cartridge over the past 30 years, but none of these attempts has achieved commercial success.
What is still needed is a racquet component system that allows quick interchangeability of string heads. String heads can be interchanged to allow rapid repair of damaged strings during a game or match or at any time that it is not possible or appropriate to repair the damaged strings. Interchangeable string heads also allow for the rapid and convenient substitution of different string types and varying string tensions into the racquet. String heads may also be interchanged to allow the introduction of a different weight of string head into the racquet system.